


Movie Night

by ALittleRedLeaf



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleRedLeaf/pseuds/ALittleRedLeaf
Summary: It's movie night in the BBS house. That means lots of movies, popcorn and one of the guys is the pet for the night? What?I’m not sure where this came from but have fun with it.





	Movie Night

The cushion is soft under him as he sits on his knees in the corner of the living room, protecting him from what would be a bad case of rug burn. He can faintly hear the movie playing on the tv through the ear plugs and the blindfold that blocks out the light.

He shifts slightly, moving slowly knowing if he moves too fast he’ll overbalance without the use of his arms that are cuffed behind him. The plug keeping him open shifts as well and presses against his prostate causing him to shudder. He rocks his hips a few times even though he knows it’s not going to help. The cock cage they put on him keeps him from coming and reminds him that tonight it’s not about him. It’s about the other guys in the room.

He shifts again and for a second he fears he does overbalance but a hand on his cheek and one on his hip help him settle back down. He whines when a thumb traces over his lips and slides between them. He hums as he sucks on it, coating it in saliva.  
The hands pull away and he chases them making desperate noises. There’s movement in front of him then the hands are back, sliding through his hair. They grab a fist full of hair and tilt his head back. A cock slides across his bottom lip and he surges forwards desperate to get his lips wrapped around the base, but the hands in his hair tighten. The farthest he gets is the head.

He supposes he should be happy with what’s given to him seeing as he has no say but when the cock in his mouth slides in a few inches, he makes a happy noise. When the next thrust is rougher he relaxes into the motions and let’s the man in front of him use his mouth. He tries to keep up with the pace but it doesn’t take long before he gets lost in the movements.

He sucks in air through his nose when he remembers to breathe but when his lugs start burning he gently scrapes his teeth along the shaft. The cock is pulled out completely and he gasps and sputters trying to gets enough air into his lungs. A slightly damp cloth runs across his face mopping up drool and tears.

After he calms down he nods, signaling that he is okay to continue. The hands return to his hair pulling him forward until his nose meets skin and he moans. His mind goes fuzzy as he loses himself in the push-pull. 

The pace starts out just as rough as before but quickly falls apart. One hand leaves his hair as they lean over him bracing themselves on the wall behind him. Muted thrusts hit the back of his throat as they come, thrusting as far as they can. There’s a pause then they are pulling out.

Fingers run through his hair pushing away from his face. Two fingers tap his covered temple. An unspoken question. /Are you tracking?/ He nods and tries to speak but the words come out garbled and rough. A cool glass is pressed against his lips. He slowly drinks a few mouthfuls of water before pulling back to speak. “Living room. Friday. Movie night.” A kiss is pressed to his forehead then the hands are pulling away completely. He settled back down to wait for the next set of hands. It could be in a few minutes or in an hour.

When the next set of hands lands on him, it not one set but two. One in his hair, the other on his hips. As the plug is pulled out, leaving him feeling empty, he knows this is only the start.

**Author's Note:**

> This was different style for me. No sure if I like it, but I did it anyways. As I was writing this it was Vancat in the beginning and H20vantoonz at the end. Let me know who you guys thought of.


End file.
